Comet D. Haley Spears
Comet D. Haley Spears is a roleplay character created by QueenArasene for play on W42. She was an exuberantly joyous personality with a hunger for life and all it has to offer. Quick-witted, quick-fingered and quick to draw arms, she got through life on a knife's edge- oftentimes literally, and earned numerous scars for her troubles. Over the course of her widespread, adventurous life, she has been involved in a wide range of organizations, wars, bar skirmishes and other shenanigans. None of them ever succeeded in reducing her enthusiasm for seeking out the next piece of excitement. Her exact time and place of death are unknown, although she has been confirmed as deceased. Personality *Gets extremely grumpy and excessively aggressive when drunk or very tired. *Has a mild case of Claustrophobia; she doesn't like caves. *Streak of madness that will make her run humming happily into odds where most other people would be dead of fear already. Skillset *Handy with a bow *Good with throwing knives *Better Crossbow marksman *Excelling at her dual-wielded handblades *Mediocre chef *Great Bartender Hates *Magic, all forms *Crafting *Any sort of fletching. *More. History Pre-Roleplay Comet became an adventurer at the age of 17, when her family, who were circus artists, found that she was not suited to this kind of life and promptly set her out into the wild, that is the Piscatorias area. In pure defiance, she survived. This was her first adventure, and after it she supplied herself with thieving, poaching and small circus tricks she remembered. It occurred to her during this time that she needed a defense in the woodland areas, against wild animals, and in the urban areas against... men. So she picked up a blade and the ragtag bow she had made herself and started to fight anything and everything that came across her way. The first time, she kept being defeated, but regularly escaped due to her high agility. After several years of this, she considered herself a reasonably good melee fighter and marksman. In the later times after her "training", she started to long back to the first days of the wild, where everything was wild, new and well, original. She took up adventuring to satisfy this need, as well as keep in training with her combat skills. In her adventuring time, which lasts to this day (for she calls almost everything she does an adventure) she has traveled across the whole of Gielinor several times, as well as defeating scores of enemies (everyone who didn't please her). The Jolly Boar Comet worked as a bartender in the Jolly Boar for around six months. She rather enjoyed her time here, although it tended to get hectic at times. The Hunt She left the Jolly Boar in the hope of finding Treasure from Ardougne by helping them solve a series of attacks in the near North. She enjoyed the travel in disguise, hunting and people that she came with, and particularly seeing her place of origin and the Reward after a successful mission pleased her greatly. While returning, a noble's party in Camelot caught her interest, but she did not gain entry. So she decided to sneak in and trash the party. Sneaking in was a great success, however trashing the party was not. She left soon after. The Karamjan War When the time came that Kandarin called for aid from heroes across the world against the Karamjan rebels, Comet was in at once. She enrolled in the Suicidal Assaults Corps and quickly climbed the ranks, due to all other troopers in her group dying. When she had reached the rank of a Lieutenant, she got her own squad, which was the first one in the history of this war to withdraw from one of their assaults without casualties. This Victory was only the first in a long row. One day, however, she was caught by surprise and her highly trained group was scattered in the Woods of Karamja. They found together again after three days, by which time there were only seven soldiers, including Comet, still alive. The march of death toward Brimhaven was terrible, and Comet bodily carried one of her soldiers, who had gotten both legs injured. When they finally reached the Kandarin camp, Comet's forces had diminished to only five soldiers. This incident resulted in Comet obtaining the Codename "Little Hayley", probably referring to Cpt. Hayley Spear's Desert incident. Comet herself was soon up and running again with a new squad; she was the only fully battle-worthy person left of her original group. She picked several young and promising soldiers and put together a new team of Suicide Assault Forces. Her new troop completed a many successful missions in the next year, until disaster struck (Again). The force they were supposed to assault turned out to be much larger and more well-armed than anticipated, as well as seeming to expect an assault like this. The skirmish was over relatively quickly, with Comet's only ten troops against the over 25 Rebels. When the opposing party left the battlefield, Comet was the only Kandarin Trooper left alive, and also that only barely. She managed to get up, and stay up with sheer willpower, and followed the Rebel troops for five days, attacking their camp every night dressed in pure white, which made the Rebels believe they were attacked by a ghost. She retrieved several important things from their camp, between others some minor herb medicines and the Kandarin Commorbs, who could have been a dangerous weapon in the Rebel's hands. After the five nights of attacks, the remaining nine Rebel troopers escaped as Comet came into a vaguely recognizable area and found her way back to Brimhaven. Her entry into the camp was chaotic, as she looked almost like a Rebel trooper from being in the woods for so long; She became the second casualty to "Friendly Fire" on the Kandarin side of the war so far. Still alive, even after the Crossbow Bolt to a shoulder, and several terribly infected wounds over almost a week, she spent more than eight months recovering; it took her a month alone until she could speak coherently again. When she was mostly up again, still unable to walk on her yet too weak feet, she still demanded to go into battle, if need be in a wheelchair. This was what happened too. She organized a kind of machine Crossbow by having the fired crossbows handed away and reloaded while there was always someone giving her one that was ready to fire. This "Line of Fire" consisted entirely of troopers with missing legs or otherwise invalids. One of these people seemed to think it was a good idea to hand Comet a mouse trap instead of the loaded crossbow. The result was him promptly becoming the third and last casualty to "Friendly Fire" during the entire war. No-one ever tried a joke like that again. The presence of the wounded, amputated and invalid people on the battlefield gave all other soldiers some extra strength, they thought "If they can survive such things, then so can I!". This amazing group morale lead to the ultimate victory of Kandarin troops over the Rebel forces. After the war was over, Comet was awarded the medal "Honorary War Veteran", "Cpt. of Suicidal Assaults" and a painting of her as she returned to the camp from her Jungle Incident. It was appropriately named "The War Hero Returning", and is a highly valued painting. From the war effort she also got a share in a house in Ardougne, which she rarely or never uses; she prefers to sleep in the open. Comet accepted all these gifts with grace, in silence she decided to let go of her overly enthusiastic attack spirit, as she had learned too well what it could lead to. To keep up the excitement factor she chose the job branch of Assassination. Her times of fighting for Kandarin had left her rather wealthy, so she was well able to update her gear to the very best within assassination weaponry. The Inquisition Before joining the Inquisition she saw someone in the process of being arrested by three guards and went out on a limb to help him; She grabbed a nearby mace and engaged the three guards. After a quick but rather efficient fight, Comet was the last one standing on the battlefield, although with a broken nose. She collapsed temporarily and was healed by some friendly passants. She has recently joined the Inquisition, while waiting for contracts. The demon-hunt with her was a great success. Not long later, in Falador, she watched someone coat a house in flammable substance and then leave. Thinking that this was badly done, she laid out a fuse and got a passerby with a cigarette to accidentally light the fuse. Minutes later, the entire house was burning. As a water mage came out of the Rising Sun, she asked him to extinguish the fire. He cast a water surge at the flaming building, causing it to collapse. Comet went "..." and then called the guards to arrest the wizard for destruction of public property. His words were "Eh.. I can help rebuilding?". Comet grinned inside and sidled away, she was in no way guilty. At all. Al Kharid In the most recent times, Comet has moved to Al Kharid, where she is greatly enjoying her stay between other thieves and nimble-fingers. She has applied to trial for Magus Concendo's quest to an old armadylean vault. Comet used her gliding cloak to break into the palace, where she was almost discovered by Scarlet, a mahjarrat residing there. Another person came into the room just as Scarlet was about to lift her disguise, allowing Comet to hit the mahjarrat twice, getting her unconscious. She tied the "woman" up and hid her under the nearby Emira's bed, while Comet herself set to opening the interesting door nearby, with the use of some explosives. Then, as the door was blasted open, the other person betrayed Comet, trying to knock her out. A short fight ensued, ending with the traitor being left stunned, and Comet jumping off the balcony, counting on her cape to dampen the fall. Scarlet, now awake again, awaited her at the bottom. Comet kicked at her and was deflected, sent rolling into a field of rocks. The camouflaged cape helped her avoid notice, but the mahjarrat was not going to give up so easily. Scarlet unleashed a small sandstorm, which Comet went through without moving. When the mahjarrat lifted all rocks in the area though, Comet's cape could not keep up the appearance. She was slammed into a rock wall, then dived behind a boulder to avoid more encounters with cliffs. Scarlet teleported behind her and grabbed her foot. Comet kneed Scarlet in the face, then they negotiated a bit. Comet agreed to come to the palace to work for Scarlet if she got an insurance. Scarlet gave her her father's amulet, then they headed to the palace. In here, Scarlet's assistant had tied up the traitor. Comet held up Scarlet's assistant, Zarah, in trying to knock her out with a vase. Scarlet and Comet each went to threaten to kill their captive. Then Scarlet went to erase the traitor's mind, while Comet tried to convince Zarah to run away with her.The enchantress kicked Scarlet, allowing Comet to knock her out once more, and everybody ran away from her. the three escapees soon gathered again, to try to get Zarah's bracelet off: Scarlet could locate her through it. When Scarlet appeared, Comet shot her with a bolt. Scarlet teleported and tried to knock the enchantress out, but Comet managed to distract her enough, and knock her out with the help of a fellow thief and bandit. While the enchantress and Zarah bickered about how to get the bracelet of tracing off, Comet broke Scarlet's hands and bound them behind her back, as she had been told. She then dropped Scarlet into her magical box; a dark and cramped space. They started torturing Scarlet by blindfolding her and making strange noises, as well as dropping Zarah's snake into the box with her. She eventually told them that the key was in her house, near Camelot. They convinced Scarlet to tell her where her house was with the subtle threat that there was now a lusting man with them. By popping Scarlet's fingers back in their sockets, they managed to open the door. To ensure that she wouldn't attack them, Comet broke her arm. Inside, they started looking for the key. They found a room with 10 chests in it. One of the boxes was a trap, one was filled with gold and one with paper. Another threat had Scarlet tell her captors that she thought the key was with her hawk. She kept claiming that she couldn't call her hawk, even under quite morbid threats. They decided, in the end, to trust Scarlet just once, and took away the blindfold. Scarlet was fed some bread to regain enough power to heal herself. They took her upstairs to her study, at knife-point. Scarlet told them that the hawk was in Al Kharid, and teleported them all there. She called the hawk once they had arrived, and took a bone key from it. Eventually, Comet and Zarah got out alive, and so did Scarlet. Appearance Her oldest, most faded scars are the crossbow bolt in the leg and the scimitar strike on the left am. More recently, she has aquired a scar across the stomach, one all the way around her leg and a scar on her left cheek. Recently a skirmish with a troop of Guards gave her a broken nose, which has healed very well. Tall, slim, always dressed in either camouflage or blood-red, and with a way of walking that makes her even taller. Arsenal Comet will, at all times, carry at least seven throwing knives, one blade and her new cloak. Her other weapons, that she does not always, but often, wear, include: *1 Shortbow, Yew, well used *Up to 30 more throwing knives, all around her person *Second blade *2-5 Crossbows, small to medium, detachable. Assassin cloak: *Will allow her to glide from a rooftop. no more than three stories high. *A razor sewn into the bottom will allow her to inflict slashing wounds by twirling. Trivia *Against all possibilities, she hasn't actually killed anyone by assassination yet. Assault yes, creepy murder no. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Warrior Category:Thief Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Temple Knights Category:Chaotic Category:Outlaws Category:Godless Category:Deceased